


Screaming Session

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: Obi-Wan "The Therapist" Kenobi and How He Changed Everything [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Not Canon Compliant, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan has a new outlook on life, Obi-Wan would kick Krell's ass if he wasn't already dead, Post-Episode: s04e10 Carnage of Krell, Screaming, Self-Indulgent, Yelling, do not copy to another site, i wrote this because i hurt and i want to fix it, no one's going to mess with the 212th, or the 501st
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Set right after S4xE10 - The Carnage of KrellObi-Wan arrives and is informed of just how left everything went with General Krell. A rant to the clones ensues.Canon Divergence
Series: Obi-Wan "The Therapist" Kenobi and How He Changed Everything [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584874
Comments: 39
Kudos: 1544
Collections: Fics I Want to Linger On





	Screaming Session

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, watching these episodes with Krell hurt me deep in my soul and this is how I will be dealing with it. Obi-Wan officially loses his shit in this story and nothing will be the same after it. Lots of canon divergence.

Rex swallows and tries not to shift uncomfortably. He had just finished explaining the whole nightmare of a situation to General Kenobi. The auburn haired Jedi Master had stepped off the transport a couple minutes before, his commander just a step behind on his left. He walked straight up to the blond captain and calmly asked him to tell him everything that had happened. Rex complied and did as he was asked with several brothers standing around who had had a direct hand in the events as well.

Through it all, Kenobi stood with one hand behind his back, the other at his chin. He watched Rex carefully, nodding along at times and interjecting with comments and questions where necessary. However, something changed in his eyes when Rex mentioned General Krell threatening Fives with his lightsaber.

Cody stands by his general’s side diligently, pushing down the urge to step away from the man. There’s something utterly _dangerous_ in those blue eyes. Rex seems to have noticed it too, because he pauses briefly in his retelling of the events. It takes a second or two, but eventually the look is shuttered away behind a carefully constructed wall. General Kenobi gestures for Rex to continue.

Over the next several minutes, the look reappeares several times. Each instance seems to take more and more effort for the Jedi Master to push it away again and by the time Rex begins to explain how General Krell had deceived their forces and ordered the 212th and the 501st to fire on one another…

Kenobi looks downright enraged.

If Cody knows one thing about his general, it’s that he doesn’t look at any of his men as “just clones”. They’re all individuals with lives that matter. Living, breathing human beings with thoughts and feelings who deserve better than what they have. War doesn’t leave much time to exercise that idea, sometimes, but the acknowledgement is there all the same. General Skywalker also shares that viewpoint with his former master. It’s one of the reasons why their two battalions have some of the lowest casualty rates of the GAR.

Rex finishes his recounting and stands still as a statue, awaiting a response. All the brothers standing around them, a group of twenty or so, watch with bated breath.

General Kenobi, for his part, breathes carefully - each breath deep and deliberate. He holds his eyes closed, both his hands now clenched hard into fists at his sides. Cody had seen him in similar states before, usually due to something General Skywalker had done, but never like this. He had never seemed this utterly close to snapping.

“Sir?” Rex prompts hesitantly.

The Jedi holds up a hand, eyes still shut.

“Just a moment, Captain. I am thinking and in a moment, I will be in a clearer state of mind to respond to all of this,” he says.

Rex exchanges a wide, concerned look with Cody. Cody can only offer an aborted shrug in response.

Every few seconds, Kenobi breathes a little more deliberately - a little harsher - and presses his lips into a thin line.

This continues on for a couple minutes and eventually, even Cody can feel a “disturbance in the Force”. The general’s eyes fly open as his entire posture tenses until Cody is sure he would snap in two.

“Dammit!” he exclaims.

Kenobi spins on his heel to pace away from them a few steps, suddenly very visibly and physical irate.

“How could he-? What kind of _monster_ -? How _dare_ he-!”

Cody’s eyebrows fly up his forehead in surprise as his eyes widen and his jaw drops. The general never does finish any of the sentences he’s growling. Cody couldn’t even begin to guess the kinds of profanities swirling around the Jedi’s head.

Through it all, though, Cody never does feel as if he was being threatened. The danger he can see in his general’s eyes isn’t directed at him or any of his brothers. Kenobi is simply angry and venting it in a way Cody has never seen a Jedi Master do before.

An elbow nudges him in the arm. He looks over to find one of the 501st troopers at his side, holding out a holocomm to him. It’s already recording.

“Here, hold this,” the trooper mutters to him.

“Why?” Cody asks incredulously.

“Because he won’t hurt you.”

Despite knowing the _vod_ ’s concern is unfounded, Cody takes the recorder anyway just as the general spins to face them again.

“You know what?” the man starts, his eyes on Cody for a couple seconds before shifting to look at Rex. “New plan.”

“New plan-?”

“Yes. I have a new idea for how to be a good Jedi,” Kenobi states, absolutely fuming. “You’re all going to be padawan learners for the next two minutes, so listen up. This is how we’ll do it.”

Cody glances at Rex again. His concern for his general’s emotional state is reflected back at him in his brother’s eyes.

“Instead of releasing one’s anger into the Force through meditation, which is how I usually like to do it, the new plan is: fuck it.”

Cody’s entire brain screeches to a halt. General Kenobi just said _what?_

“I want you to write,” he ticks off a finger as forcefully as he can, “or sing,” another finger, “or dance,” and another, “or _draw_ , or SOMETHING with all the _anger_ and _passion_ you have!”

His voice softens abruptly, completely serious. “Don’t take it out on other people. No, don’t do that. Do something creative or constructive and let that anger pour out of you and into whatever you’re doing and just…”

The next words growl out, each syllable careful and harsh and precise.

“ _Give it to the force._ ”

Cody isn’t sure exactly what that entails or what it means or how to do it, but he doesn’t have time to think about it because General Kenobi- no, Obi-Wan, is continuing.

“Me? I, personally, am going to go walk into the middle of the woods right over there all by myself and I am going to _scream_ until I cannot _scream any more_.”

The general’s jaw is clenched tight, the words coming out through grinding teeth. The thought crosses Cody’s mind that he should perhaps try to convince the man to start using a mouthguard. Don’t want to risk him breaking any teeth like this, after all.

“And when I am done, I am going to come back here and I am going to hug each and every single _one of you._

“Being a Jedi is not about being in control of one’s mind and emotions and feeling nothing. It is about FEELING EVERYTHING YOU CAN because who knows when this _force forsaken war_ is going to take us. I am going to feel everything I have until there is nothing left to feel and then I will _feel it some more._ ”

Obi-Wan had paced in a circle nearly the whole time, but now Cody finds himself nearly jumping to attention when the man comes up short and rounds on him and Rex again.

“SO! Rex, Cody, you’re in charge until I get back.” Cody nods and sees Rex do the same out of the corner of his eye. “If you hear screaming coming from over that way, _DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT._

“I’ll be back in ten minutes.”

With that, Obi-Wan turns again and all but storms across the base. He disappears into the hazy, mist-covered woods, leaving silence in his wake.

Cody almost can’t drag his eyes away, but when he does, he notices the recorder still going in his palm. He stops the recording quickly before tucking the unit into a pouch at his belt for a later time.

“Uh, Commander?” a brother in blue painted armor asks hesitantly. His voice is timid and he looks nearly like he’s about to start shaking. “Is General Kenobi always like that?”

Cody just stares at the trooper for a second before coughing. He attempts to get himself under control quickly before finding an answer.

“Uh, no. No, he’s not,” he admits. “That was new.”

The trooper’s eyes grow impossibly wide.

Cody coughs again. “Alright, men. We still have things to do. Back to work.”

The rest of the group disperses back to their original tasks. Cody can hear the whispers that dissipate as they leave. He wonders if he isn’t the only one with a recording of what just transpired. He also wonders if he should delete it…

Rex sidles up close to him, his look betraying how stunned and startled he is.

“Are there going to be repercussions for what just happened?”

Cody hesitates.

“Well… _something’s_ gonna happen-”

A blinking green light and the accompanying chirp from the communicator on his gauntlet cut him off.

He sighs, then presses the button to accept the call. He acknowledges whoever’s on the other end calmly.

_“Sir, we were patrolling like we’re supposed to and- Well, there’s some screaming coming from somewhere off in the woods. There shouldn’t be any hostiles in the area, right?”_

Cody can already feel the headache this is going to cause starting.

“No, there’s not,” he affirms. If he sounds tired, well, that’s his business. “That would be General Kenobi. Don’t worry about it. He has it under control.”

_“Uhh… are you sure? Because-”_

“Trust me, that area will be safe enough. Report back to base and we’ll find something else for your platoon to do.”

“Yes, sir.”

The line clicks into silence and leaves Cody and Rex standing together, alone with their thoughts.

“Yeah…” Rex agrees slowly. “ _Something’s_ going to happen…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to know what you thought. There will be more in this AU coming, so if you liked this, keep an eye out for it. Thanks!
> 
> Edit: Hi! I made a blog for this series! If you're interested, you can [find it here](https://obiwanthetherapistkenobi.tumblr.com/). Come say hi if you want!
> 
> 2nd Edit: Hello! I'm doing some serious editing on this series. I will be changing all the fics from past tense to present tense, and fixing old typos and such. So if you notice a difference in quality, that would be why.


End file.
